Edge of a Broken Heart
by LMDB
Summary: Ils sont toxiques l'un pour l'autre. Ils le savent mais ne font rien. Ils ne veulent pas. UA. OS. DM/HG.


**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit durant la nuit. **J'étais vraiment inspirée** , haha ! ( **Merci Bon Jovi** ) J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est assez différent de ce que je fais habituellement mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Cette fanfiction se passe dans un **univers alternatif,** donc pas de magie etc.

 **JE NE FAIS EN AUCUN CAS L'ELOGE DE DROGUE OU INCITATION A LA VIOLENCE, TOUT EST FICTIF DANS LA FICTION, JE NE TOLERE ABSOLUMENT PAS TOUT CE QU'IL SE PASSE DEDANS !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **.**

« **_Ça tourne, tourne_** _, tourne. Où suis-je_ ? »

 **.**

 **.**

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous interrompons ce programme pour vous annoncer un tragique événement : aujourd'hui, le monde de l'audiovisuel — et pas que d'ailleurs, a perdu un monument du cinéma anglais. C'est avec le cœur lourd que nous vous annonçons la disparition tragique de Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy à l'âge de trente-cinq ans d'une surdose de médicaments... L'enterrement aura lieu ce lundi vingt novembre... »

 **.**

 **.**

« _Aime-moi, aime-moi, aime-moi comme on ne m'a jamais aimé auparavant._ »

« _Je t'aime_. »

« _Menteur._ »

 **.**  
 **.**

 _« Je t'aime. »_

« _Va te faire foutre. »_

« _Arrête de me parler comme ça ! »_

 _« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! »_

 **.**  
 **.**

 _« Embrasse-moi. »_

 _« Je t'aime comme un fou. »_

 _« Fais-moi l'amour. Montre-moi comment tu m'aimes. »_

« _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, dis-le. »_

 _« Je t'aime à en crever. »_

 **.**  
 **.**

 **« Quel mot pour décrire Hermione Granger ? Je dirais :** ** _intrigante_** **. »**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **« Fascinante. »**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **« Passionnée. »**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **« Sensuelle. »**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **« Pour la décrire, il faut d'abord revenir dès le commencement, vous ne pensez pas ? »**

 **.**  
 **.**

 **1992.**

Elle danse, une bouteille de rhum à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Elle n'entend rien à part la musique assourdissante. Elle est complètement perdue, déboussolée. Elle veut être aimée, elle a besoin d'être aimée.

Il la voit danser. Il s'approche. Il la veut. Elle veut être aimée ? Il l'aimera comme elle le souhaite. Il veut qu'elle soit sienne. Rien qu'à lui. Il est égoïste mais il s'en fiche. Il se colle à elle. Elle ne part pas. Leurs regards se croisent. Il se rapproche d'elle. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il visite son corps de sa main. Elle frissonne. Il lui embrasse le coup. Elle est complètement sous son charme.

« Aime-moi, aime-moi, aime-moi comme on ne m'a jamais aimé. » Demande-t-elle.

Il relève la tête vers elle. Il plonge son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime. »

« Menteur. » Lui répond Hermione.

Il l'embrasse. Encore et toujours. Elle semble revivre. Elle a besoin de ça. Elle a besoin d'amour, de tendresse, de passion. Elle le veut.

 _Elle ne veut que lui._

* * *

 **1994.**

On n'arrivait plus à s'entendre, la musique était si forte que les vitres tremblaient aux rythmes endiablés de _Fat Bottomed Girls_ du groupe Queen. Il était aussi difficile de se frayer un chemin au milieu de toute cette marée humaine qui se déhanchaient à s'en faire péter la hanche les uns contre les autres. Pour certains, ils célébraient la fin d'une année scolaire, pour d'autres, ils faisaient simplement la fête parce qu'ils _adoraient ça_.

« _FAT BOTTOMED GIRLS YOU MAKE THE ROCKIN' WORLD GO 'ROUND !_ » scandait la foule comme un seul homme.

Dans une petite pièce privée, adjacente à la grande salle de la boîte de nuit, une partie du casting du nouveau film en vogue : _Les désaxés_ , s'était retrouvé pour fêter comme il se doit la fin du tournage.

« Bois, bois, bois, bois ! » Scandaient les personnes présentes.

Et Pansy Parkinson s'exécuta et bu cinq gorgées de vodka pure. Elle s'essuya le menton d'où perlaient quelques gouttes du liquide qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter sous les applaudissements de ses camarades. Elle poussa un cri de satisfaction avant de descendre d'une des deux tables basses en métal pour s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir. Sur l'autre table, plusieurs traits blancs décoraient la table et disparaissaient petit à petit, aspirées par les narines de Draco Malfoy.

« À moi, à moi, à moi ! » Réclama la femme qui se tenait à ses pieds.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de le faire. Il la regarda en posant ses mains sur ses épaules dénudées, contemplant ses cheveux bruns bouclés et en caressant sa peau si douce.

« Ah ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, satisfaite.

Draco tira doucement sur ses longs cheveux de façon à ramener sa tête en arrière. Il contempla son visage mutin. Cette déesse qui se trouvait devant lui. Il admirait ses petites taches de rousseurs qui habillaient son visage, ses grands yeux marrons qui le regardaient avec amour et désir, son petit nez adorable d'où il restait un peu de poudre blanche et ses lèvres pulpeuses ne réclament que les lèvres du jeune blond. Il se rapprocha et elle tentait de relever la tête vers ses lèvres mais il tenait toujours aussi fortement ses cheveux vers le bas. Il s'avance, doucement. Trop doucement pour elle. Elle ne veut que lui, elle ne voit que lui. Elle veut ses caresses, ses baisers, son amour. Elle ne veut que cela. Il passe ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille, l'effleurant seulement. Il continue son chemin, déposant un petit baiser sur son nez. Il s'arrête à ses lèvres qu'il lèche sans aucune gêne. Elle frémît et il adore ça. Elle est sa drogue, son pilier. Il ne veut qu'elle. Il n'aime qu'elle et elle le sait. Elle en joue. Mais il s'en fiche, il l'aime à en crever.

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Supplie-moi. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, elle se joue de lui.

« Je t'en prie. » Murmure-t-elle.

« Encore. » Demande-t-il en embrassant sa joue.

« Embrasse-moi, Draco. Je t'en supplie. »

Il effleure ses lèvres chaudes. Elle a besoin de lui. Il a besoin d'elle. Elle passe sa main dans les mèches blondes de son amant et caresse ses cheveux avant de pousser sa tête vers le bas. Elle a gagné, ils s'embrassent. Rien de doux là-dedans. C'est sauvage, brutal, passionné, tout ce qu'ils aiment.

« Hermione, c'est à toi ! »

Le baiser se brise et Hermione regarde Draco, son regard brillant de désir. Elle se lève, les yeux plongés dans le regard bleu de son amant. Elle rejoint sa meilleure amie, Pansy sur la table et attrape la bouteille de whisky de ses mains, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la brune aux cheveux courts. Elle sent le regard de Draco la brûler. Elle en joue, elle se déhanche aux rythmes de la musique. C'est maintenant _Keep Yourself Alive_ qui passe à fond sur les enceintes.

« Bois, bois, bois, bois ! » Scandent les autres.

Son regard est toujours posé sur l'homme de tous ses désirs. Une lueur de défi dans le regard. Elle boit. Une, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq gorgées du liquide qui lui brûle la gorge. Elle hurle. Elle se sent puissante. Elle est heureuse. Elle sent des bras l'entourer. Elle se laisse faire. Les mains de son amant caressant doucement tout son corps. Elle se déhanche aux rythmes de la musique, Draco suit chacun de ses mouvements. Il mord son oreille. Elle gémit. Il la retourne pour être face à elle. Il caresse son visage si parfait. Il l'aime tellement, il est accro à elle. Elle le regarde. Elle est accro à lui. Il la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle revient toujours à la fin. Elle a besoin de lui pour vivre et lui aussi.

Ils sont toxiques l'un pour l'autre. Ils le savent mais ne font rien. Ils ne veulent pas.

Deux ans que cette histoire dure. Deux ans que le couple cumule les scandales. Deux ans qu'ils animent le quotidien des gens de part leurs frasques abracadabrantes. Deux ans qu'ils s'aiment à la folie. Deux ans que Draco Lucius Malfoy est tombé follement amoureux de sa manière d'être : intrigante, sensuelle, mystérieuse, passionnée, fascinante. Il aime le fait qu'elle ne voit que par lui, qu'elle ne veut que lui. Ses yeux marron crient tout l'amour qu'elle ressent, sa bouche ne demandent que lui et personne d'autre. Elle s'amuse à le rendre jaloux, elle aime le voir comme ça. Elle joue mais il s'en fiche, _elle lui appartient._

* * *

 **1997.**

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Elle le gifle. Il la gifle en retour.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! » Siffle-t-il.

« Je te hais ! » Crache-t-elle.

Elle se jette sur lui, elle le frappe de toutes ses forces, le griffe. Elle veut lui faire mal. Ils tombent sur le sol recouvert de moquette. Il lui prend les mains pour la stopper. Elle continue de se débattre. Elle n'est plus maître de son corps. Il se dispute encore. C'est comme ça leur relation : _toxique_. Elle croit que Draco la trompe, elle a peur. Il ne l'aime plus, elle le sait.

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre connard ! » Continue-t-elle.

Elle perd le contrôle, elle le voit. Elle sent qu'il s'échappe de son emprise, elle ne le veut pas. Elle a besoin de lui. Elle le gifle encore. Elle hurle à plein poumons. Il entoure son coup de sa main pour l'arrêter. Il est à bout. Elle s'arrête et le regarde, elle le mets au défi de le faire.

« _Fais-le, fais-le, fais-le, fais-le._ » Le provoque-t-elle.

Il appuie tout doucement. Elle ne cille pas. Lui non plus. Elle veut qu'il lui fasse mal. Elle a besoin de ça. Il appuie un peu plus sur sa gorge. Elle commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Il rapproche son visage d'elle. Elle commence à manquer d'air.

« Je t'aime comme un fou. » Lui murmure-t-il.

« Montre-moi comment tu m'aimes. » Lui répond-elle.

Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il a tellement besoin d'elle. Elle est toxique pour lui, il le sait. Hermione est un doux poison. Une drogue. Il ne peut pas s'en passer, il ne peut jamais satisfaire son désir pour elle.

« Je t'aime. » Lui dit-il en lui embrassant le coup. « Tellement. Arrête de me faire du mal comme ça, Hermione. »

Il lui embrasse tout son corps. Il a besoin de ça. Elle a besoin de ça. Il la griffe en passant ses mains sur son corps brûlant pour lui. Elle est la pire des tentations.

« Fais-moi l'amour. » Lui ordonne-t-elle. « Fais-moi mal. »

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-le, Hermione. »

Il a besoin de l'entendre. Il sait qu'elle l'aime mais il veut l'entendre dire. Il veut qu'elle le hurle. Elle ne voit que par lui et il en joue aussi. Elle est tombée dans son propre jeu.

« Je t'aime à en crever. »

* * *

 **1998.**

« J'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ? ! »

Elle lui jette son alliance à la figure. Elle n'en veut pas. Elle ne veut plus de tout ça.

« Je mérite mieux. »

Il l'attrape par le bras. Il lui serre fort le bras. Elle a mal, très mal. Elle hurle. Il n'arrête pas.

« Tu ne mérites rien. » Crache-t-il. « Tu n'es qu'une putain de profiteuse ! Une putain de manipulatrice, voilà ce que tu es ! » Hurle-t-il en la secouant.

Il la gifle. Elle tombe à terre, la main sur son visage. Elle a mal. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pleure. Il la trompe, elle le sait. Il nie tout. Il ne l'aime plus comme avant, Hermione le voit. Elle le sent. Il ne veut plus d'elle.

« TU NE M'AIMES PAS ! TU ME HAIS ! JE TE HAIS, DRACO MALFOY ! » Hurle-t-elle, à son tour. « TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD, JE N'AI AUCUNEMENT BESOIN DE TOI DANS LA VIE !

Il la plaque fortement contre un mur. Sa tête cogne durement. Elle crie. Elle a mal. C'est ce qu'elle voulait.

« La ferme ! » La commande-t-il. « Tu n'es qu'une loque. Regarde-toi ! Tu bois trop, tu fumes trop, ta peau ressemblera bientôt à du papier de verre ! » Il la gifle doucement. « Arrête tes conneries. Cesse de croire que je te trompe. JE NE LE FAIS PAS ! » Débite-t-il. « Je t'aime à en mourir. Je ferais _tout_ pour toi. **_TOUT_** TU M'ENTENDS ? ! » Il l'embrasse. « Calme-toi, bébé. Ça va aller. Aller. Arrête de te mettre dans des états comme ça. Je t'en prie... » Il craque.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Elle l'embrasse brutalement.

Elle est toujours sauvage dans ses baisers, dans ses caresses. Aucune place pour la douceur. Elle veut partir mais elle n'y arrive jamais.

 _Elle a besoin de lui._

* * *

 **2000.**

« Bordel, Hermione ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter tes conneries ! »

« J'avais oublié que tu pouvais me commander ! » Elle s'essuie le nez.

Il la regarde avec haine. Elle ne le regarde même pas.

« T'es enceinte, bordel de merde ! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? ! Arrête de sniffer cette connerie ! »

« Je ne suis pas handicapé, Malfoy ! J'ai le droit de le faire, ça me détend ! J'ai besoin d'être détendu avec tous tes cris assourdissants ! »

Elle bouche une de ses narines avant d'aspirer la ligne blanche à l'aide d'un billet de cent dollars enroulé.

« T'es complètement tarée ! » Il renverse la table où sont étalés ses petites affaires. « S'il arrive quoique ce soit à ce gosse... » Dit-il, furieux en pointant du doigt le ventre arrondi de sa femme. « Je te tue de mes propres mains. » Menace-t-il.

Elle se lève, furibonde.

« Bah voyons ! » S'exclame-t-elle. « C'est toujours de ma faute, excuse-moi, ô grand Draco Malfoy de ne pas être à ta hauteur ! » Ironise-t-elle.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, Hermione. » Siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

« J'aurais dû te quitter ! Te laisser pourrir tout seul. Tu n'es qu'un minable, tu m'entends ? ! TU PEUX ALLER CREVER ! »

Il la gifle. Elle le mérite. Il ne peut plus la supporter.

« Tu es ridicule, Hermione. Je refuse d'élever notre enfant dans ces conditions. »

Il s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Elle le retient par le bras. Elle est perdue, indécise. Elle n'arrive plus à être cohérente. Elle veut changer. Elle ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

« Je suis désolée. » Elle pleure.

Elle gâche toujours tout. Elle se hait. Elle fait n'importe quoi. Elle le détruit. _Elle se détruit._

* * *

 **2003.**

« Bonjour, Cassie. C'est maman. Tu me manques ma chérie, tous les jours. C-c'est pas très joyeux là où maman est, tu sais ? Mais c'est pour notre bien, ton bien. Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Ze t'aime, Maman. »

Elle essaye de retenir ses larmes.

« Je t'aime tellement, mon cœur. » Elle éclate en sanglot.

Voilà un an qu'elle n'a pas vu sa fille, ni son mari. Elle est seule dans une chambre d'hôpital. C'est le prix à payer quand on a trop dansé avec le Diable.

« Hermione ? »

Elle renifle.

« Dray.. »

« Ça va aller, chérie. Je te le promets. »

Elle laisse les larmes rouler le long de ses joues rouges.

« Tu m-me m-manques. V-v-vous me manquez. »

« Tu nous manques aussi, Mione. »

Elle tente de se calmer. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

Il ne lui avait jamais dit de cette façon-là. Il est doux, sincère. Il n'est pas passionné, ni brutal comme autrefois. Que se passe-t-il ?

 _Bip... Bip... Bip..._

 _Elle raccroche._

* * *

 **2007.**

Il est seul. Tout seul. Il ne lui reste que sa fille. Il a l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais existé. Qu'elle n'était qu'une simple imagination. Il l'avait aimé, tellement aimé et elle était partie pour toujours. Elle lui avait fait mal, elle l'avait brisé plusieurs fois. Hermione était un poison, son poison. Il n'avait jamais pu se passer d'elle malgré tout. Il y avait cette fougue, cette passion en elle qui lui plaisait.

Au début il ne voulait qu'elle pour toujours. Il espérait qu'elle arrêterait toutes ces conneries de drogues. Ils avaient bien rigolé et déconné sur ça en effet mais Draco s'était calmé bien plus vite qu'elle. Il avait arrêté bien avant d'avoir sa fille adorée : Cassiopée Cissy Malfoy, la deuxième fille de sa vie. Hermione non. Elle avait continué jusqu'au jour où Draco en eut marre. Il lui avait dit :

« _Tu te soignes ou je me casse avec notre fille. »_

Ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu :

« _Tu n'iras nulle part avec ma fille. Pour qui tu te prends ? !_ »

À la fin, Draco avait gagné. Elle était partie se soigner pendant les trois premières années de la vie de sa fille.

Et elle était revenue. Elle était changée. Ça a duré une année. Très vite, ces vieux démons refaisaient surfaces et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Désespérée, elle continuait de dire qu'elle aimait sa fille et Draco plus que tout au monde.

Elle aimait Draco. Il était l'amour de sa vie mais aussi son poison. Draco était partie avec leur fille, laissant Hermione seule. Ce n'était plus possible. Elle lui avait dit les pires horreurs, elle regrettait. Elle l'appelait, il ne répondait pas. Il ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle était seule, comme toujours.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle partit. Elle laissa son mari seul pour élever leur fille. Hermione ne souffrait plus à présent. Elle ne causerait plus de mal aux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle serait avec eux pour toujours sans qu'ils puissent la voir. Elle les aimait et elle savait qu'elle était aimée. Elle avait fait un choix. Un choix égoïste mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps :

 _Hermione était enfin heureuse._

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...  
Merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve bientôt !  
**

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR !**

 **LMDB, xx.**


End file.
